To Skipper's Annoyance
by willatree
Summary: A new penguin is coming! But is she gonna annoy Skipper to the max? I can't really think of a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

The penguins backed up as the annoying, and evil, as Skipper put it, zookeeper Alice tossed they're fish into the enclosure. But she also put in, a penguin. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico waddled over to the new penguin.

"Do you speak English?" Skipper asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Yeah" replied the penguin. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" asked Skipper.

"I asked you first."

"I'm in charge here, so who are you?"

"I'm not in your little group yet, so I don't have to listen to you" retorted the penguin.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper called.

"Sorry Skipper" Kowalski replied. "That is technically correct."

"Darn!" cried Skipper. He turned back toward the penguin. "Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico."

"Cadet."

"Hello miss!" Private greeted her cheerfully.

"Excuse me girl," Skipper said, "but this is a highly trained organization, and we don't need a girl lagging around."

"Don't worry" said Cadet, smiling. "I trained in Japan, with ninjas."

"Wow" Kowalski said, clearly impressed.

"We'll see if your bluffing, which I'm sure you are" Skipper said. "Actions speak louder than words."

"And martial arts skills, along with my quick words, will speak louder than that."


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper was annoyed. Cadet had done perfectly in the stealth training, had broken Kowalski's record for de-activating a bomb, and had beaten his own personal record for the trainee's obstacle course. The only thing she had to do now, was pass the martial arts test.

Maybe she'll mess up on this, Skipper thought confidently. She was now taking on Private. But, much to Skipper's dismay, Private was hurled into the water, Cadet proudly blowing off the tip of her flipper.

"You may have beat Private" Skipper began, "But next is Kowalski."

"Easy!" Cadet called.

A minute later, Kowalski was thrown into what Private called, "The Fish Dish".

"Now what?" Cadet asked Skipper anxiously. She seemed to be keeping secrets.

"Now it's Rico" Skipper answered, trying to sound unimpressed. She was making them look bad, especially since she was a girl! But Skipper kept a straight face, trying to keep his hopes up. If she beat Rico, he would have to go and try to make her lose.

Skipper tilted his head back and yawned. He had barely gotten any sleep last night since the lemurs had been partying. He had remembered the earmuffs, but he could still feel the vibration through he walls.

Skipper looked back and gasped. Rico was down, a pile of rivets in front of him. Cadet was looking up at Skipper with a I-told-you-I-trained-with-ninjas, look. Skipper waddled toward her. He would have to win this or face accepting a girl to his team.

They lined up to face each other, and she went round and round like a top after his special corkscrew move. That's more like it he thought. But, the next instant, he was flying through the air and then landed with a, splash! into the water. He surfaced and frowned. She'd beat him. She'd beat them all. He sighed. He guessed he would just have to face accepting her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Why are you so worried?"

"Well," she stuttered. "I, um, I mean if that's all I have to do, then um, I don't want you to get hurt, because then I wouldn't be able to be officially accepted."

"Fine" Skipper answered. "As captain of this, team, I officially announce Cadet as part of the team, everybody else is a witness, blah blah blah."

Cadet smiled. She had proved herself. And, she could now help with the missions. She could help them. Would help them. Maybe she would even tell them the truth at some point.

I have to at least tell Skipper tonight, Cadet thought as they all waddled in, each carrying some of the fish. I will tell him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

All the penguins had gone to bed except for Skipper, who was making the agenda for the next day. He was just about to go to bed himself, when a flipper tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Cadet, her blinking revealing something that looked like purple eye shadow.

"What are you doing up?" he finally asked her.

"Well, um, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He motioned for her to sit down and waited while she took her seat.

"Go ahead" Skipper said.

"Okay" Cadet answered. She breathed deeply. "My dad, he had an organization like yours in California. In one of the aquariums. He was so disappointed that I was a girl. Luckily I had a twin, who was a boy, but I still couldn't get over the fact that my dad disliked me. I learned lots of stuff there for a while, but then I decided to leave." She paused, looking up for once, and then continued. "So I broke out. I got on a boat that I thought was headed for Hawaii, but I couldn't read then. The boat was headed for Japan."

"Wait" said Skipper, interuppting. "You can read?"

"I'm coming to that" Cadet answered. "I got to Japan, and realized my mistake. I didn't know what to do, so I climbed this real tall mountain, thinking maybe I could get a look over the place and find a way out. I came to a house on top and I went in. Turned out that it was a dojo training center for ninjas. The Sensei was real nice to me and let me join the classes, but I knew I didn't belong there. So I left for the dock again."

"So you wern't lying about the ninjas?" Skipper asked.

"No" Cadet replied. "I wouldn't lie about a thing like that. The only time I've lied is when my brother said he could beat me at chess and I said yes you can, let's play. I just wanted him to do my maintenance chores for that day."

"Countine please" Skipper asked.

"I boarded, well, stowed away on one of the ships again, thinking I was going to Florida. I've always wanted to go there. But, I wound up here, and apparently New Yorkers think that a penguin coming down the street is weird. So, here I am." Cadet looked up at him and leaned forward.

"Skipper?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell this to the others. Not yet. Please."

"Okay" Skipper agreed.

Cadet looked a bit more relieved but not quite.

"Anything else?" Skipper asked her, knowing that there was.

"Well, yes. You know that otter that lives here?"

"Marlene?" Skipper suggested.

"Yes" said Cadet. "We were in the same aquarium. She was my best friend. If we do any missions, promise me I won't have to see her. I don't want her knowing yet." Cadet looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine" said Skipper. "Let's get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

The penguins had an early start. They had breakfast, went over listening to your gut, got some popcorn, and practiced stealth.

They were practicing stealth in front of the otter habitat, when voice above them called, "Hey guys! What are you doing?"

All of the penguins looked up to see Marlene on the edge of the wall, looking down at them. Cadet glared at Skipper.

"Hello Marlene" said Skipper. "We're just practicing stealth moves."

"Okay, good luck with that!" Marlene replied. "Hey!" Marlene added as she saw Cadet. "Are you new?"

Cadet glared at Skipper again as she looked up. "Yes" she said, still mad at Skipper. "Skipper, can you guys go on ahead? I'll be back at HQ later. Skipper nodded and he, Private, Kowalski, and Rico slided off. Cadet climbed up the edge of the wall and into the enclosure for Marlene.

"Do I know you?" asked Marlene.

"Yes" Cadet replied. "From California."

Marlene looked closer. "Cadet! What are you doing here?"

Cadet relayed her story to Marlene. Marlene listened with strict attention until she finished. Cadet liked this about Marlene. She always made sure she was listening, and even if she didn't, she always seemed like she cared.

"Wow" Marlene said finally. "What a coincidence."

"Huh?" Cadet asked. Did Marlene know something that she didn't?

Marlene looked around. "Skipper is your brother."

Cadet could tell when she was serious and when she was joking. This was not one of the joking moments. "Wait, what?" Cadet finally asked.

"Skipper is your brother" Marlene repeated. "After you left, Skipper was transferred. The other penguins after him, most likely while you were in Japan. Then the lemurs came, and then I was transferred. Now you're here. It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"That can't be" Cadet protested. "Skipper and I are nothing alike."

"Believe what you want to" Marlene said. "But otters have a sharp memory. I know if he is or isn't. Anyway, if you absolutely have to know, check out the database. It has files on every animal."

"Where is the database?" Cadet asked. "I'm going there tonight."

"One, it's over there" said Marlene pointing to a building with a horizontal roof. "And second, you can't go alone. You have to bring someone with you."

"Okay then" Cadet agreed. "I'll bring you."

"No! Don't go dragging me into this Cadet. Bring Skipper or somebody. Just not me."

"Fine" said Cadet, climbing back up the wall. "I'll bring Kowalski. He might be able to understand how to find the file for the penguins."

"Bye Cadet!" Marlene called out waving. "It's nice seeing you again!"

"Bye Marlene!" Cadet replied. And then she shot out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

After all the penguins had gone to bed including Skipper, Cadet crept out of bed. She glared at a sleeping Skipper. She had chewed him out while the others were asleep. She was still mad at him. She had asked him not to go by the otter habitat, and he had done it anyway.

"Kowalski!" Cadet whispered. "Kowalski wake up!"

Kowalski turned toward her but he was still asleep.

"Kowalski!" She whispered a little louder.

Kowalski woke up with a start. "Oh, it's you Cadet" Kowalski whispered back. "what are you doing up?"

'Come on" Cadet answered. "I need to check something and you're coming with me."

After some urging, Kowalski and Cadet crept out of the enclosure for the penguins. Using they're stealth training, they finally reached the database building. Luckily, there was no one in there, and the computer was still on.

"Kowalski?" Cadet whispered. "Do you know how to work this thing?"

"In a sense, yes."

They worked with the computer until they finally found Skipper's database file. Cadet scrolled through. She knew there were three things that would prove that he was her brother. First she looked at where he was transferred from:

_Transferred from: Aquarium of the Pacific_

Cadet frowned. The first item was correct. That was the aquarium she and Marlene had been from. Cadet looked at when he was transferred:

_Transferred in: Mid-December_

Cadet stared. everything was pointing toward what Marlene had said. Cadet needed one last thing to prove it though. She scrolled through until she found a section for marks:

_Special marks/ injuries: Slight scar like mark on bottom of flipper_

Cadet gasped. It was true. Skipper was her brother. All of her family had that mark. Cadet closed the window. She felt along the bottom of her flipper and felt the mark.

"Cadet, we need to leave."

It was Kowalski. She had almost forgotten he was there. "Okay" She replied. She and Kowalski waddled back to the enclosure. On their way back, Kowalski asked her about her trip to the database.

"Why did you need to see Skipper's file?" he asked her.

"Well," Cadet paused. She didn't know if she should tell Kowalski. She thought she could trust him, but look how Skipper had betrayed her. She decided to tell him. Maybe he was different from Skipper.

"Skipper is my brother. I wanted to see if everything in his file was accurate to that information. And it is." They slipped inside the enclosure. Kowalski looked shocked. They were inside now.

"Thank you" Kowalski said. "for telling me."

"Don't tell the others yet please'' Cadet pleaded.

"Don't worry" Kowalski replied. "Your secrets save with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This is Skipper's POV. This is also the last chapter and is very short.**

* * *

I got up early, before all the other penguins, like I usually do. I noticed that Cadet wasn't there, but I didn't take much notice. For some reason, I looked again, and saw a letter adressed to me. I opened it, and felt my mouth drop open.

* * *

_Dear Skipper,_

_I'm sorry, for leaving so soon, but I couldn't think of any way to explain things to you. I'm on my way to Rhode Island, to see what's there is for me. I touch the scar-like mark on the bottom of my flipper, and think of my family. All my family has that mark. You have it too Skipper. You're my brother. I know you are probably not beleiving your eyes right now, but its true. Feel the mark, and think of me. It's okay if you tell the others. Maybe I'll come again and see you someday._

_ Your sister,_

_ Cadet_

* * *

I stumbled into a chair. I reached down, felt the mark, and smiled.

The End.

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
